This invention relates to impulse or drop-on demand ink jet printers, and more particularly, to printers employing an array of devices so as to provide high density printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,093 discloses an impulse or a drop-on demand ink jet printer which employs a plurality of ink jet devices. Each of the devices includes a chamber with a plurality of orifices with a single elongated transducer being energized and deenergized so as to project a plurality of droplets from each group of orifices associated with each chamber. Where the orifices are linearly aligned, the transducers associated with the various chambers are also linearly aligned. Where laterally displaced orifices are employed, the transducers are also laterally displaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,934 discloses a plurality of ink jet devices wherein each device includes a plurality of orifices. The elongated transducers associated with each device are linearly aligned so as to facilitate construction. However, there is a limit to the density that can be achieved in printing since the transducers which are aligned limit the density with which the transducers may be mounted.